Fairy Tail Ω
by OmegaCrafter17
Summary: A pair of three friends - Omega Blazellious, Crimson, and Dani Waterveil - all join the infamous wizard's Guild known as Fairy Tail. Between hard struggles, friendship, awesome adventures and dangerous foes, these three are able to overcome the difficulties that will result in them being in this Guild. However, they don't know the more dangerous enemies that lay ahead of them...


**Fairy Tail** **Ω**

 **Chapter 0: Introduction**

Year, X784. It was busy and booming in the town of Fiore. Merchants were selling their goods, people were chatting, and families were walking around with their children. It was a truly busy day in this city.

There was a huge neighborhood of houses set right next to each other. Most people, ranging from their mid teens to adulthood, are living in these houses. Most have to pay rent, so they can continue living in these houses. Otherwise, they lose their one place of stay.

Three people were walking around the daily market in Fiore. One of these kids was a boy in an orange shirt. He had dark grey pants, and even a mix of black and grey hair. His name was Omega Blazellious. He had two other companions with him; Crimson, and Dani Waterveil.

"Uuuuuuugh..." Omega complained. "It's so damn hot out here!"

"Oh will you shut your whining, Omega?" Crimson asked. "We're only out here for a little bit so we can all gather some food and other supplies."

"I don't see Dani complaining," Omega said while pouting, turning over to see their female companion. She seemed to be wearing a light blue shirt, along with short jeans. She also seemed to have cobalt blue hair, with sky blue highlights.

"I do agree it's hot out, but it isn't that bad," the now known Dani said. "After all, I personally like the weather outside today."

"See? Dani even agrees," Crimson said. The slightly younger male (only by a few months, since he was the same age as Omega) was wearing a crimson red shirt, and black pants with red stripes going around them. He also seemed to be wearing glasses.

"Alright, fine," Omega said.

An hour or so passed after the group of three were done buying their items. They decided to get some lunch at one of the vendors, and went to find a small table to have their food.

The three sat down, and after twenty minutes or so, their lunch was finished. They continued to walk, seeing what was around the area.

As they continued walking, Dani found a jewelry shop. Fascinated by it, the young girl went in, with Omega and Crimson following behind. Inside the store were a bunch of jewels and necklaces. After a bit of looking around, the three then went into a magic shop, seeing what was in there. Nothing too fascinating caught their eye, so they walked out.

Dani was carrying a new book she recently just got out of the magic shop, however. It explained about all the different types of magic, from ancient to current types.

"Jeez, you are sure a bookworm," Omega said, looking over at Dani, who was smiling happily at her newly acquired book.

"Hey, I love to read," she said back. "I don't care if it's an actual novel, a newspaper, or even something regarding magic. As long as I get to read something, I'm happy~."

"Whatever," Omega said as he continued walking, arms and hands behind his head. Crimson was also walking a little behind him, with a magic tool he also acquired from the magic shop. He didn't fully know what it did yet, so he was excited to test it out when he got back home.

Unknown to the three, two mysterious people were hiding in a dark corner of the town. As Omega, Dani and Crimson kept walking, the two figures quickly sneaked out of the shadows. One figure grabbed Dani's book, while the other grabbed Crimson's magic tool. They also both managed to knock Omega to the ground.

"Hey, get back here! I spent 3,500 jewels on that book!" Dani yelled at the figures.

"And I spent 3,000!" Crimson also said.

"Damn those two mysterious people…" Omega said, wiping off the dirt from his clothes. He then punched his fists together. "Alright, finally something exciting today!" Omega ran in the direction towards the two men, in pursuit of getting Dani and Crimson's bought items back.

bSomewhere else in the city.../b

Meanwhile, two other people were exploring around the market. One was male, and the other female.

"Maaaaaaaan..." the male complained. "We've been walking around here for hours! Remind me why we're here again, Lucy?"

"Because, Natsu," the blonde female said, putting up a figure near the boy. "Today is the Fiore Festival! Every vendor from all over the country come over during this time of year, in hopes of selling their products and supplies."

"Yeah, well, I don't feel like being here," Natsu said. He then clenched his fist, fire emitting from them. "I want to go eat a bunch of food or beat up some people!"

"Aye, sir!" A flying blue cat with wings was hovering over Natsu.

"Get out of the way, people!" Natsu and Lucy turned their heads, seeing who said it. They then saw two people running in a black suit, each carrying a bag over their backs. Lucy thought they were burglars, but judging by their outfits, they didn't seem like them.

Natsu and Lucy could then see three other people running after the criminals. Those three were Omega, Crimson and Dani. The three were in hot pursuit. Natsu and Lucy didn't even have time to ask what the deal was regarding what was happening.

"Should we go help them?" The blue cat asked.

"Yeah. I don't really know what's going on, but I'm betting they had something stolen from them," Lucy said.

"Alright!" Natsu punched his fists together, and the three followed after Omega, Crimson and Dani.

Meanwhile, the three were finally able to catch up to the criminals. They had the two backed up in a corner in a different alleyway.

"Alright, you two bastards!" Omega demanded. "Give my friends back the items they purchased!"

"Heh, not on my life!" One of the criminals said. "Needle Shower!" The one criminal spread his arms out, and a bunch of needles and thorns started to be summoned. The sharp objects then started flying towards Omega, Crimson and Dani, who luckily dodged the attack.

"So this guy is a wizard, huh?" Omega said, as he backed up from the attack. "Alright! I won't be beating up a normal criminal!"

Omega's hands then started to transform, as his he bent his knees slightly, and started smirking. His hands started to transform into claws... Only they looked like that of a dragon.

"What the hell?!" One of the criminals said. "That kid just transformed his two hands into dragon claws!"

"Damn right about that," Omega said, smirking. "And now it's time I counter attack!" Omega launched himself straight at the criminal who launched the needles, only for him to block Omega's attack with a needle-like sword.

The two mages clashed together, almost as if it was a sword fight. Meanwhile, Dani faced the other criminal in a battle stance.

"So you both are wizards, eh?" The second criminal asked Dani.

"Yes. And you two are, as well?" she asked.

"Dang right we are. Our magic helps us get away from our captures." The criminal smirked, getting ready to use his magic.

"Well, I would like my book back, please!" Dani raised her arms up, then put them down swiftly in a matter of seconds. Water started to form and swirl around her, forming sharp tentacles.

"Oho. Your magic is definitely a unique kind of water magic, missy," the criminal said. "However, mine's just as unique and powerful!" The criminal smashed his two hands in the ground, summoning pillars formed by the ground straight at Dani. However, she was easily able to dodge, and destroy the pillars with her own attack.

"Give up now," Dani said, her water tentacles still swirling around her. "My friend and I can spare you if you and your lackey hand us our items."

"Like hell we will!" The criminal smashed his hands together in the ground again. Only this time, large boulders came out of the ground, almost as if they were levitating. The criminal then punched the boulders at Dani, sending the rocks flying. The water Mage was able to dodge them, until she got hit by the final boulder, sending her flying back a bit, and her water tentacles dissipating.

"Dani!" Omega called out, seeing that his female comrade got hit by the other criminal's magic attack.

"Don't get distracted, boy!" The first criminal's arms and hands were now transformed into sharp, sword-like needles. Omega blocked the slashes from the enemy, until one finally managed to make him skid back a bit.

"Heh, you're not bad for a magic using criminal," Omega said, smirking.

"And you're not bad yourself, boy," the criminal said. "However, we should really get going!" Just as the criminal was about to lunge at Omega, the two could hear a voice from the distance.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" A mysterious figure quickly jumped in, punching the criminal straight in the face with a fist engulfed in flames.

Along with Dani, she and the other criminal could hear another voice in the distance.

"Open, Gate of the Lion! Loke!" A "ding-dong" noise was heard as a magical gate was summoned. A tall male human with orange hair and glasses was summoned next to a blonde girl.

"You summoned me, Lucy?" Loke said calmly to Lucy, adjusting his glasses.

"Beat that guy up!" Lucy said, pointing a finger at the criminal Dani was fighting.

"Will do!" Loke charged straight at the criminal, his hands engulfed in a magical energy. "Regulus Impact!" Loke's fists collided with the criminal head on in the face, sending him flying against the wall. The two criminals laid there unconscious.

"Hey, thanks for the help!" Dani said, thanking the two wizards who came to help her and Omega.

"No problem!" Lucy replied, smiling. "We saw what was going on between you two and those two criminals. I'm assuming something got stolen?"

"Yeah," Dani answered. "Out of nowhere, those two guys stole a book and a magic tool my friend and I bought from a magic shop not too far from here and the market."

"You mean these two things?" Happy, the blue cat, was holding the book and the magic tool in his hands and tail. He flew over and dropped them to Dani.

"Ah, thank you so much!" Dani said, retrieving the items. "I can't thank you guys so much for helping us!"

"Again, no problem!" Lucy said. "Hey, I saw that you two were using magic. Are you guys wizards, by any chance?"

"Yes we are!" Dani replied. "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Dani Waterveil, and the guy in the orange shirt is my friend, Omega Blazellious."

Omega walked over to where Dani was so he could introduce himself. "Hi there! I'm Omega. And we also have another friend, Crimson." Omega looked over to try and find his friend. "Actually, speaking of him, where is he? I don't think he was here during the entire fight."

"Is he the one in the red shirt?" Omega and Dani both looked over, and saw Crimson hiding behind a green crate.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Omega said. "Why the heck weren't you helping us in the fight?"

"Hey, my magic isn't as powerful as your guys' magic, okay?" Crimson retorted.

"Anyways..." Omega said, putting a hand on his head.

"If you guys are wizards, then why aren't you apart of any Guilds?" Lucy asked.

"Well…" Dani begun. "We haven't really thought about joining any guilds. I mean, it would be nice rent money because of the job rewards, but I don't really know if all three of us would be able to actually BE in a guild..."

"Hey, I know!" Natsu said. "You guys can come with us to Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy… Tail?" Crimson asked.

"You serious, Natsu?" Lucy asked. "I mean, yeah it'll be nice to get some new members, but do you think these guys would be up for a big guild like Fairy Tail?"

"Sure they would!" Natsu said with a happy grin.

"...Alright, then," Lucy said smiling. "Hey, before we go to our guild and get you guys all settled in with that, how about we go find somewhere to sit down and talk a bit more?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, I'd be totally fine with that," Omega said.

bSomewhere outside of where the gang was:/b

Omega, Crimson, Dani, Natsu, Lucy and Happy all day down at a table outside of a little cafe.

"So, what kind of magic do you guys use?" Lucy asked the three.

"I use water magic," Dani said.

"Hey, she's almost like Juvia!" Happy said, while nomming on a fish.

"'Juvia'?" Dani asked.

"She's a member of our guild," Lucy explained. "She can use water magic just like you."

"Ah, I see," Dani said.

"What about you?" Natsu asked, looking at Omega.

"Me? Well..." Omega smirked a little bit. He let out one of his hands, and focused his magic energy on his hand. It then turned into a dragon claw.

"No way!" Natsu said, heavily impressed and amazed at Omega's magic ability. "So, what type of magic is it called? Dragon magic?" Natsu asked.

"I guess you could call it like that," Omega said, his hand turning back to normal. "I guess kind of have powers similar to a dragon."

"Just like you, Natsu!" Happy said.

"Huh? What does he mean?" Omega asked.

"Hehe. See, I'm a type of wizard called a Dragon Slayer. Basically, I have Fire Dragon Slayer magic, which allows me to kill dragons. I have the ability to use attacks similar to a dragon, like my Fire Dragon Iron Fist you saw earlier. I'm even able to eat and emit fire," Natsu explained.

"That is so awesome!" Omega said, amazed.

"I've never heard of that magic," Dani said.

"That's because it's an ancient type of magic," Natsu said. "It's only taught to people who were raised by a dragon, like me, for example."

It took a few seconds for Omega, Crimson and Dani to process what Natsu had just said regarding the whole "being raised by a dragon" thing, but after a while it finally clicked.

"You were raised and taught magic by a WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" They all yelled surprised in unison.

Natsu rubbed his right cheek a bit and smiled.

"Anyways, so what magic do you use, Lucy?" Dani asked the other female wizard.

"Me? I use Celestial Spirit magic," Lucy said. "It's how I summoned Loke earlier."

"I'm kind of confused..." Dani said. "How were you able to summon him?"

"Oh, well, think of it like this," Lucy said, putting a finger up. "See, the Celestial Spirits live, or reside, in the Celestial World. Whenever they're called upon by their masters, they're summoned out of that world, and into ours. There are also two different types of keys. The gold keys, which are the Zodiac keys. Those are the most powerful and the most rarest to find. Then, there's the silver keys. Those keys are the common ones you can find in shops."

It took a bit for Dani to process this, but she finally got it. "Ah, I see."

"We never talked about what magic Crimson uses," Lucy said, changing the subject and turning over towards Crimson.

"Well, it's not really as strong of a magic as Omega or Dani's, but it's a variant of tech magic," Crimson said.

"Tech magic?" Lucy asked. "I've never heard of it."

"Same here," Natsu said."

"Aye."

"Well, it's both a support magic, and it can be used as an offensive magic. Basically what it does if you use in the offensive standpoint, you can summon weapons with it. They won't appear to look real if I were to summon, let's say a sword or gun with it. I mostly use it to help out Omega or Dani if they're in a fight, such as to give them tips, strategies, or, like I said, help them get an advantage," Crimson explained.

"Huh, that's interesting," Lucy said.

The group spent a good while talking about more stuff, regarding what they do everyday, and so on. Eventually, Natsu, Lucy and Happy led Omega, Dani and Crimson over towards Fairy Tail.

"Well, here we are!" Natsu said with a huge grin.

"Aye!"

"Wow…" The three wizards said in unison. They were all standing near a very huge building, which was the outside of the guild.

"Well, come on! Let's go inside!" Lucy opened the door, with the other five following inside.

Omega, Crimson and Dani were inside the, well, inside of Fairy Tail. The three young wizards could see a bunch of other wizards in the guild hall, as well. Some were seen drinking, some were chatting, some even looking over at the job board.

"Man, this place is so freaking massive!" Omega exclaimed.

"I know!" Dani said.

"So this is your guild?" Crimson asked Natsu and Lucy.

"Yessir!" Natsu said. "This is Fairy Tail!" Omega, Crimson and Dani were still awestruck at the inside of the building, and the amount of guild members that were in here.

Suddenly, a young woman with light, silvery white hair walked over, noticing the three mages, and Natsu, Lucy and Happy.

"Ah, Natsu and Lucy, you're back!" the woman said. "How was the festival?"

"Hi Mirajane!" Lucy said. "Unfortunately our little trip had to be cut short. We were helping out Omega, Crimson and Dani stop a couple of criminals, who stole a couple items that Dani and Crimson bought."

"Luckily we were able to kick their asses, though!" Natsu said grinning.

"Well, I'm glad you all came back in one piece~!" Mira said. She then looked over at Omega, Crimson and Dani. "You three are new, yes?"

"Y-Yes!" Omega replied.

"Well then, welcome to the guild!" Mira then gestured for the three to come with her. Natsu, Lucy and Happy followed them.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" Mira announced. Every member of Fairy Tail stopped what they were doing, and looked over at Mirajane.

"Today, we have three new members joining us in Fairy Tail today! I would like to introduce Omega, Crimson and Dani! Please treat them with kind respect!" Everyone in the crowd roared happily and cheered.

"Alright, some new members to the guild!"

"This will be awesome!"

"Yeah!"

"So, you three are new, eh?" A short figure wearing an orange jacket suddenly came over.

"Ah, Master!" Mira said. "Omega, Crimson, Dani, this is Master Makarov. He's the master of our guild."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the three said, bowing their heads.

Makarov smiled. "This guild is going to be your home, from now on," Makarov said.

"Our... home?" the three asked.

"Yes," Makarov answered. "Fairy Tail is like a home to all of these wizards. And each member treats one another like family."

Lucy and Natsu walked over to where Omega, Crimson and Dani were standing. "I see you two already got acquainted with Master and Mirajane," Lucy said smiling. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

The rest of the day for Omega, Crimson and Dani was spent at Fairy Tail. They all got acquainted with the other wizards in the guild, such as Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Juvia, Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy and Carla, two other previously new members, and many more wizards. The three young wizards each had the Fairy Tail emblem marked on their body; Omega's got his on his right shoulder, Dani on her left shoulder, and Crimson on the top of his left hand.

The other half of the day was Lucy giving Omega, Crimson and Dani a tour of the guild. Omega, Dani and Crimson had even learned that Gajeel and Wendy were also Dragon Slayers, just like Natsu. Then, at the end of the day, the three new Fairy Tail wizards all went back to their homes to get a night's rest. Today was definitely an honorable day for them; they had just became members of Fairy Tail, and Fairy Tail wizards.


End file.
